The present invention relates generally to a device for creating a trench in a ground surface and, more particularly, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a relatively small, light-weight tiller having at least two spaced-apart blades, each with at least one tine, for creating a trench, defining an edge in the ground surface, and/or laying or burying lines or cables in the ground surface. Each blade is preferably removably mountable to the tiller to aid in replacement of the blades and resulting in a reconfigurable device for defining trenches or edges of different size and/or shape and/or laying or burying wires or cables of different size and/or shape.
Conventional rotary garden tillers typically include one or more tines for breaking, mulching, digging or otherwise tilling soil in rows or beds. Conventional tillers can be difficult to operate due to their relatively large size and various moving parts. The tines of conventional tillers quickly become worn down and require replacement due to the repeated force exerted on the ground surface. Replacing the tines can be an arduous task, since the tines are often located within an interior portion of the tiller and, therefore, are not easily accessible to a user. Furthermore, conventional tillers are generally only capable of digging one size and/or shape of trench because such tillers typically only use a single style or type of tine.
Therefore, it would desirable to provide a device for creating a trench, defining an edge, and/or laying or burying line or cable in a ground surface that overcomes the above-identified deficiencies. Specifically, it would be desirable to design a tiller that includes two separate, spaced-apart blades that are each removably mountable to the tiller for ease of replacement of either blade and/or to allow a user to selectively control the size and/or type of trench or edge created by the tiller. It would also be desirable to develop a tiller that is capable of laying or burying line or cable beneath the ground surface in addition to creating a trench or an edge in the ground surface. The preferred invention accomplishes the above objectives.